Inuyasha in the Asylum
by Android-J
Summary: When Naraku escapes and takes over an asylum from the inside, the staff's only hope is another patient. Will he help, or will he turn on them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or an asylum (Just in case there really is a Diaz Asylum).

(In the story, they go by aliases so the other patients don't know who they really are)

Characters in this chapter's I.D.'s: Kikyo- Dr. K, Sesshomaru- Dr. S, Miroku- Man in white, Sango- Woman in white, and Inuyasha- Patient 13 or himself.

--

As the young doctor stepped off the bus at the Diaz Asylum, she was met by a tall man in a lab coat, with long silver hair.

"Greetings Dr. K, I trust your long trip here was enjoyable." said Dr. S offering a hand to Dr. K.

"It was okay. So when can I start?" she replied shaking his hand. Dr. S reached into his pocket and handed Dr. K two plastic cards.

"This is your access card and I.D. badge. You'll have to keep up with both at all times." Dr. S instructed. "Now, let me show you to your room that you'll be staying."

As they entered the huge brick building, they met the Man in white, waiting for them at the front desk.

"Dr. S, we just got Patient 101 under his restraints and we've given him his medicine so he should be stable in a few minutes." said Man in white.

"What about Patient 13?" asked Dr. S.

"Patient 13 hasn't been any trouble since he got Tet back." said Man in white as he handed Dr. S a clipboard.

"Is he my patient?" asked Dr. K as Dr. S handed her the clipboard.

"Yes." he replied. Dr. K read over the clipboard.

"What's his diagnosis?" she asked looking back at the other doctor.

"Schitsophrantic ( if this is spelled wrong, sorry), but he's usually a nice guy as long as you don't take Tet away."

"Tet?" asked Dr. K curiously.

"Tet is his teddy bear. It's meant the world to him since he got here." Man in white explained.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Sure, but you may need this." said Dr. S taking a can of mace from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Mace?"

"Just in case, but Patient 13 has never really needed it, except for when we took Tet away to wash him."

As Dr. K, Man in white, and Woman in white approached Patient 13's door, Man in white prepared his can of mace, and slowly entered. After checking the room, he signaled for Dr. K to enter.

Patient 13 was sitting on his bed, wearing loose fitting pants, a strait jacket, and a muzzle over his mouth. His had long and silver hair going down his back as he held a small teddy bear against him. Across from him was a desk with a plastic stool under it. Dr. K grabbed the stool and sat down in front of Patient 13.

"Hello there." she said. Patient 13 seemed to be void of any and all emotions and slowly talked.

"……Hello." he barely replied.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"…Patient 13."

"Your real name honey." she said with a relaxed smile.

"…Inuyasha." he said softly.

"And who's your little friend?" she asked looking at the small teddy bear he was holding tightly against himself.

"…This is Tetsusaiga, or just Tet." he answered holding it so she could see it better. "…He's my best friend."

"He's cute." Dr. K stated. "What kind of name is that?"

"…Tetsusaiga was the name of my father's favorite sword… I named him that to remember him by."

"Can you tell me why you're here?" she asked politely.

"…I hurt people." said Inuyasha hiding his eyes under his long hair.

"Why do you hurt people?"

"They wouldn't stop picking on me." he said with pain coming into his voice now.

"Why didn't you just talk to someone about it?"

"No one would listen." he said. Dr. K could see that he was starting to cry from the pain of the memories.

"Inuyasha, I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." said Dr. K softly.

"Okay Dr. K."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Characters: Kikyo- Dr. K, Sesshoumaru- Dr. S, Shippo- Masked One, or The Masked Kitsune, Miroku- Man in white, Sango- Woman in white, and Inuyasha- Patient 13 or himself.

--

Dr. K was sitting at her desk, reading Patient 13's records and profiles when Man in white ran in. Dr. K knew that something was wrong when she saw his expression.

"What's going on?" she asked jumping to her feet.

"It's Patient 13, he's upset." said Man in white. They immediately started down the hallway.

"What wrong?" asked Dr. K as they ran.

"Not sure; he got a letter from a relative. After he read it, he tried to kill himself. When we stopped him, he went berserk." Man in white explained. As they approached Patient 13's room, they watched, in horror as a drawer from his desk flew out the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Patient 13 angrily. Without thinking, Dr. K drew her mace and ran into his room. The psycho seemed to be intimidated by her mere presence now.

"Inuyasha, sit down!" she commanded him.

"Yes ma 'am." he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Now what's wrong!" she asked angrily as she stepped in front of him. Patient 13 started to cry as he retrieved the piece of paper beside him. He stared at it for a moment before he answered.

"…She's gone." he said as he tried to calm himself down. Dr. K placed the can of mace back in her lab coat pocket and kneeled down in front of him.

"Who?" she asked softly.

"Momma, she died yesterday." he said starting to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but why did you attack them?"

"They tried to stop him." he said.

"Stop him from what?"  
"Inu tried to cut my throat with my claws, but they sprayed him with mace." said the patient showing her his sharp claws.

"Why did he do that?"

"We don't want Momma to see me like this."

"Do you think she would want to know her son attacked the people that were trying to help him?" asked Dr. K. Patient 13 shook his head.

"Why don't you let me clip your nails for you and I'll give you something." she told him with a smile. Patient 13 thought for a moment.

"Okay." he said drying his tears.

After clipping his long finger nails until she knew he couldn't even scratch with them, Dr. K gave him a thick coloring book. She pulled a box of crayons from her pocket and gave him a red one.

"Now every week you go without having to have me or any of one else control you, I'll give you another crayon of your choice." she said closing the box and placing it back in her lab coat pocket.

Meanwhile, outside the asylum, Dr. S was waiting as another bus was stopping and a short kitsune stepped off.

"Thank you for coming Masked One." Dr. S greeted him as he stepped forth.

"Thank you for having me." said the kitsune.

"When can you do the job?" asked Dr. S.

"As soon as they're ready. I don't use any assistance so I can do the job any time."

"The earliest we can start is in about three hours, if that's okay."

"That's fine, just make shore no one can touch me." said the kitsune.

"Thank you again Masked One."

"Please, called me the Masked Kitsune." stated the kitsune as they walked into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (you'd know if I did)

Character I.D.: Kikyo- Dr. K, Sesshoumaru- Dr. S, Miroku- Man in white, Sango- Woman in white, Shippo- Masked One, or the Masked Kitsune, Kagome- Nurse H, Inuyasha- Patient 13, or himself.

Dr. K was sitting in her office again, making some notes when Dr. S stepped in.

"Yes?" asked Dr. K politely as he entered.

"Dr. K, I wanted to know if Patient 13 has taken his medicine." stated Dr. S holding his hands behind his back.

"We gave him his daily shot two hours ago. Why?" she replied looking up at him.

"Diaz's yearly entertainment has arrived and I wanted to know if you thought your patient was stable enough to attend."

"If we strap him down, we shouldn't have much trouble. It might actually do him some good to get a laugh or too. What are we having this time."

"A magician, and a good one."

"Who?"

"He calls himself the Masked Kitsune."

"When will it start?"

"In about thirty minutes. I'll have Man in white meets at Patient 13's room to help strap him to a dolly." he told her. Just as he was about to leave, he looked back at her. "And make sure that he has his muzzle on."

--

As Dr. K stepped in, she glared at Patient 13 who was sleeping on his bed. He held his teddy bear tightly against himself and was sucking his thumb.

"Inuyasha?" she called to him. When he finally awoke, he slowly leaned up to face her. His medicine had long since taken effect, leaving him looking exhausted.

"…Yes...doctor?" he replied miserably.

"How would you like to see a magic show?" asked Dr. K politely.

Ten minutes later, Man in white was pushing a large dolly down the hall with Patient 13 tightly strapped to it, and a muzzle around most of his face. Dr. K, at Patient 13's request, was walking beside him carrying Tet so he could see him.

They entered a large auditorium, where several armed men were lined up along the wall. Most of the other patients from the asylum were all sitting in the rows of seats. They rolled Patient 13 in the back and Man in white stepped away to take his place along the wall. At the opposite end of the auditorium was a large stage that was sealed off with thick looking glass. Dr. S stepped out onto the stage and spoke.

"Patients, for you once a year entertainment, the Masked Kitsune will give you a magic show that even impressed me." he said. Then, a short kitsune dressed in a small suit and tie with a mask covering his face, stepped onto the stage, and Dr. S stepped away.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" started the magician.

After pulling himself out of a hat, sawing himself in half, and several other magic tricks that normally took more than one person, the Masked Kitsune took a bow and prepared for his final trick.

"And now for the finale!" he called. Just as he was about to start, an alarm was raised, and the intercoms came to life.

"ATTENTION: A PATIENT HAS ESCAPED! REPEAT: A PATIENT HAS ESCAPED!" called someone on them loudly.

Suddenly all the doors closed and a loud click from them all signaled that a lock-down had started.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! STOP ASKING!

Character's I.D.'s: Kikyo- Dr. K, Sesshoumaru- Dr. S, Miroku-Man in white, Inuyasha- Patient 13, or himself, Kouga- himself, Naraku- himself

Dr. K was still holding Tet when she heard a strange noise. She looked over and saw the Patient 13 was trying to talk. She loosened the muzzle enough so he could speak.

"What's going on?" he asked looking to her.

"It's a lock-down. Someone's escaped." she explained.

"Dr. K, come over here!" Dr. S called to her. He was standing against the wall with the guards. Dr. K walked over to him. "Stay over here, and keep your mace ready at all times." he ordered her. When she turned around, she saw that Patient 13 was staring at her. Then she remembered that she was still holding his teddy bear.

Suddenly, the intercoms came to life again, but this time, it was a man's voice speaking.

"Attention, this is Naraku. Myself and a few others have taken control of the building. In a few minutes, I will unlock ALL the doors, so I suggest that all staff get ready for a fight." said the voice.

And, just as he said, all the doors unlocked themselves and opened.

"Fuck! Guards, do not let any of them out of your sight!" ordered Dr. S as he made his way to the doors. "Dr. K, Man in white, help me close these doors." he snarled at them. Just as he was at the door, a strong looking patient stepped through the door. "Damn it Kouga!"

"Happy to see you too." said the patient with a savage smile. Suddenly, he pushed Dr. S to the floor easily and approached Dr. K. She was too terrified to move, as Kouga grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Man in white quickly sprayed him in the face with mace but it didn't seem to even tickle. Kouga punched him, hard, in the face with his free hand; knocking him out cold. One of the guards took aim, but it was too risky to shoot.

Dr. K tried desperately tried to break his grip, but he was simply to strong. Suddenly, a hand reached up from behind Kouga and squeezed him by the neck. He screamed in pain as he dropped Dr. K and fell to his knees. Dr. K took a deep breath as she forced herself away from the patient. When she looked up, her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Patient 13 had somehow freed himself and had subdued Kouga. Dr. K scanned Patient 13; he seemed, different…scary. She had never seen him with such a fury as he had now.

"Inuyasha, let him go!" she ordered him. Without question, he released Kouga and stepped back. Dr. K looked over to the dolly to see that all the straps were broken and the muzzle was still on Patient 13's face. When Kouga regained his composure, he turned to face Patient 13, who wasn't fazed by Kouga's obvious superior size.

Before either of them could react, two shots were fired and they both fell. Two guards ran past Dr. K and placed handcuffs on the patients.

Suddenly, the entire crowd of patients turned into a mob of psychos and charged the guards. Dr. K and Dr. S ran out the doors and down the hall. They turned down several different hallways before Dr. K stopped.

"Dr. S, where are we going?" she asked.

"The second that alarm went off, a distress signal was sent out. Help is on its way, but we have to get in a safe place until then." he explained.

"There's nowhere in this place that's safe now! Naraku has taken over." she told him.

"That may be true now, but that doesn't mean we have to let it stay that way." he stated seriously.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he opened a large wooden door and stepped in. She followed him in where she realized that it was the cafeteria.

"This should be a safe place to hide for now." said Dr. S as he stepped toward the cooking area.

"What if they find us?" asked Dr. K as she followed.

"I'm not sure. This has never happened before. Why do you still have that?" replied Dr. S when he saw that she was still holding Patient 13's teddy bear.

"Oh, I don't know." she said. Dr. S took it from her and continued on.

Dr. S hid in the office, while Dr. K hid under a large crate. After several minutes of silence, they heard the cafeteria doors open and someone stepping in. Dr. K looked through one of the knotholes and twitched when she saw that it was Patient 13. He had removed his muzzle and was sucking his thumb as he walked. She saw that his dog ears were moving strangely.

'He must be listening for us.' she thought. Then, Patient 13 took a sniff of the air, and looked straight at her. She gasp; she knew he had smelled her. She didn't dare move as he approached. When he lifted the crate and tossed it aside, he grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her up to her feet, and sucked his thumb again.

"Where's Tet?" he asked.

"DR. K GET DOWN!" yelled Dr. S as he ran out of the office with a baseball bat. Dr. K stepped aside as Dr. S charged him. Just as he started to swing, Patient 13 grabbed the bat and snatched it away. He broke it over his knee and faced the doctor.

"Where's Tet?" he repeated, as he started to cry. When neither of the doctors answered, he sat down on the floor and cried. "I WANT TETSUSAIGA!" he shouted.

"Dr. S, where's Tet?" asked Dr. K angrily. The doctor quickly stepped into the office and back, carrying the stuffed bear. When he handed it to Patient 13, he stopped crying instantly as he snatched it away. He held Tet tightly against himself as he rocked back and forth.

"There, there, no ones going to hurt you." he whispered to the teddy bear. The doctors exchanged puzzled looks.

Suddenly, they heard the door open again and several other patients walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…Seriously

Characters I.D.'s: Kikyo- Dr. K, Sesshoumaru- Dr. S, Kouga- Patient 7, or himself, Nobunaga- Patient 8, or himself, Inuyasha- Patient 13, or himself.

Author's note: This chapter is the reason it's rated **M**

Dr. K peeked through the small window to see who they were. She could easily make out Patient 7, and 8 since she'd worked with them before, but she couldn't recognize the third female patient. Patient 7 was carrying a broom handle, and Patient 8 a (medicine) needle with a strange green liquid inside it.

"They must have ran in here." said Patient 7 as he looked around.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Patient 8.

"Shut up and look." he ordered. As they looked around, Dr. K looked over to Dr. S who was standing next to Patient 13. Patient 13 was still rocking back and forth, hugging Tet as tight as he could.

Suddenly, they heard one of them starting to open the door next to Dr. K. Dr. S quickly ran behind the door as it opened. Patient 8 peered through the door. When he saw Patient 13 sitting in the center of the room, he stepped in.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked as he cautiously stepped closer to Patient 13. He didn't seem to notice him. When he looked around, he couldn't see anyone else. Patient 8 started toward the office. Just as he stepped through the door, he tripped and grabbed the nearest thing he could, which (unfortunately) was Dr. K's long hair. She let out a yelp of pain as he dragged her down.

Dr. S quickly ran into the office where Patient 8 had already recovered and held Dr. K by her hair. As he stood, he pulled Dr. K up and held the needle towards her neck.

"Leave her alone!" demanded Dr. S.

"Why? You put us through this everyday." said Patient 8 savagely. Then Dr. S felt something hit him hard in the head, knocking him out. Patient 7 and the woman stepped in.

"Good Nobunaga, ya' got 'er." stated Kouga evilly.

"Hey, I know her, she's Inuyasha's doctor." said the woman. Kouga turned and looked at the patient still sitting in the cooking area.

"Hey Inu, you want the pleasure?" he asked bluntly. Patient 13 twitched as he slowly stood. He turned and placed Tet in his waist band as he walked in.

"So I can finally hurt someone and not get in trouble?" asked Patient 13 looking at them all. Dr. K couldn't believe it.

"Sure go ahead." said Kouga.

"Put that needle down first, we don't want to hurt one of our own." said the woman. Nobunaga (stupidly) set the needle down and held Dr. K so she couldn't move away.

Then Patient 13 quickly grabbed Patient 7 and the woman by the throat and lifted them into the air.

"What are you doing!" demanded Kouga trying to break his grip.

"You said I wouldn't get in trouble." answered Patient 13. He twisted his wrists, and two loud pops sounded from them as their bodies fell limp.

"Traitor!" yelled Nobunaga, but before he could reach for his needle, Patient 13 grabbed him by the hair and jerked him away from Dr. K and put him in a head lock. "Let go!" he struggled to speak through Inuyasha's grip.

"Not if you tell on me." said the psycho. Dr. K screamed in horror as Patient 13 held him in one arm and ripped his head off with his free hand.

As blood gushed from the headless corpse, splattering all over Patient 13, he slowly stepped closer to Dr. K, still holding Patient 8's head.

"In-Inuyasha?" Dr. K stuttered in fear. He twitched again, dropped the head, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha calmly. Dr. K was too shocked to answer at first. "Dr. K, are you hurt?" he asked again with concern in his eyes.

"No." she finally managed to say.

"Good, can we leave now?" he asked releasing her and leaving two bloody palm-prints on her sleeves. Dr. K looked into his eyes, and could tell that he was his normal (good) self again, and sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." she said trying to calm herself despite the three corpses around her. Patient 13 waited for her to leave first; as he walked, he picked up the broom handle from Kouga's corpse and lifted Dr. S over his shoulder.

When they walked out of the cafeteria, Patient 13 handed Dr. K the broom handle.

"Just in case I get hurt." he told her. She scanned him for a moment. He seem to be void of the fact that he had just killed three people, and was now covered in blood. "Where do we go now?" asked trying to get her attention. Dr. K then realized that he had a point. Where **could** they go?

"We need to get out of the building. So I think we need to find the stairs." she told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Characters I.D.'s: Kikyo- Dr. K, Sesshoumaru- Dr. S, Shippo- Masked One, Kagome- Nurse H, Manten- Patient 15, or himself, Hiten- Patient 16, or himself, Miroku- Man in white, Naraku- Patient 101, Inuyasha- Patient 13, or himself.

Dr. K couldn't get the thought out of her head. 'What if he turns on me next?' she kept thinking as they made their way down the long hallway.

After several minutes, Dr. S moaned as he regained consciousness. Patient 13 carefully set him on his feet. After several near stumbles, Dr. S regained his composure.

"Where are we?" he asked rubbing his head.

"We're still in the asylum, we have to get out." said Dr. K urgently.

"Why's he covered in blood!" asked Dr. S in surprise at Patient 13. Patient 13 looked at Dr. K curiously.

"That doesn't matter right now." said Patient 13 when he saw Dr. K's expression.

"Patient 13?" asked Dr. S angrily. Before any of them could continue, a nurse and the 'Masked One' ran around the corner, followed by two dangerous looking patients.

"HELP!" screamed the nurse as she ran.

"Nurse H!" said Patient 13 in surprise.

"I'll shall take the vixen Hiten." said the patient who looked more like a huge lizard.

"Very well Manten." replied the other who looked more human except for his snake eyes.

"Who are they?" asked Dr. K.

"Patient's 15, 16." replied Dr. S.

The Masked one ran by, but the nurse stopped at the sight of Patient 13 and fell back in fear. He reached down to help her, but she slapped his hand away.

In his anger, Patient 13 stepped over the nurse and readied for a fight against the pursuers.

"And who might you be?" asked Patient 16 with a savage smile.

"Your killer." replied Patient 13 angrily. The brothers attacked out of instinct, but Patient 13 easily dodged them both and placed them under his arms tightly. As he started to choke them both, Dr. K quickly stepped forward.

"Inuyasha, don't kill them! Knock them out!" she yelled seeing his intent. And just as he was told, he slammed their heads against each other; knocking them out, and dropped them to the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Dr. K reaching down to help Nurse H to her feet.

"I'm Nurse H, this is Kitsune." Nurse H replied as she stood to her feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha stepping forward. Nurse H was too intimidated by the blood covered patient to answer, but merely stepped back in fear.

"How can we get out of here?" asked Dr. K trying to change the subject.

"We'll take the stairs; they should be right down this hallway." Dr. S exclaimed.

"You guys go on, I have to take care of something." stated Inuyasha who seemed to be his old self again.

"What!" asked Dr. K in disbelief.

"We don't have much other choice. If we're caught outside with him, we're all in for it." said Dr. S.

"We can't just leave him!" stated Dr. K angrily facing the doctor, but before any of them could continue the argument Inuyasha cut them off.

"You have to get going. Do not follow me." he said turning and walking back down the hallway.

"What if we're attacked again?" asked the Masked One.

"Dr. S has a gun in his pocket." said Inuyasha as he turned a corner and disappeared.

"Dr. S!" they asked simultaneously staring at him in shock.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it." he said drawing the small pistol from his pants pocket.

--

In the main control room; Patient 101, and Man in white were sitting in their office chairs laughing.

"I knew this would go as planned." laughed Patient 101.

"Just as you said." said Man in white.

"Now all we have to do is wait." stated Patient 101.

"It shouldn't be long now." said Man in white.

Suddenly the door to the office burst open and Patient 13 walked in, hugging his teddy bear and sucking his thumb.

"Ah, Patient 13, have you disposed of our 'helpers'?" asked Patient 101 with a savage smile.

"Just as you told me; you shouldn't hear from them ever again." he replied returning the smile.

"Good, once we're out of here, we shall continue our reign of terror that those fucking cops cut short when they arrested us."

"Just like old times." said Patient 13. "Which reminds me." he said stepping closer to Man in white.

"What are you doing?" asked Man in white nervously as the psycho approached. Suddenly Patient 13 grabbed him by the throat.

"We can't risk having you with us." said Patient 101 evilly as he watched him struggle. They each listened intently as he gargled and choked.

When Man in white's body fell limb, Patient 13 threw him across the room and took his seat.

"Just like old times." said Patient 101 menacingly.

"Yep."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Character's I.D.'s: Kikyo- Dr. K, Sesshoumaru- Dr. S, Naraku- himself, Inuyasha- himself.

Inuyasha and Naraku sat in the control room laughing.

"You should a seen Dr. K's face when pulled this dumb fuck's head off." Inuyasha laughed as he told Naraku what he'd done.

"Really, I bet it was to kill for." said Naraku smiling savagely.

"Damn when that chopper s'pose to be here?" asked Inuyasha looking out the window.

"About that Inu." said Naraku standing up. Inuyasha stood with him. Suddenly before Inuyasha could react, Naraku stabbed his claws into Inuyasha's chest.

"You…" Inuyasha tried to speak.

"I've decided to go solo." said Naraku pulling his hand back and staring at his now blood covered hand. Inuyasha fell to his knees. "Any last words?"

"Just three." said Inuyasha. Suddenly he dug his hand into his own blood. "CLAWS OF BLOOD!!!" he yelled throwing several blood daggers into Naraku.

"Bastard!" said Naraku as he stumbled backwards. When Naraku was beside a window, Inuyasha gathered what strength he had left, rose to his feet, and charged Naraku. He tackled him, tossing them both out the window.

As they fell, Inuyasha and Naraku continued fighting each other, until they landed. They somehow managed to get to their feet. Naraku acted first, putting Inuyasha in a head lock.

"I'll show you how to decapitate!" he shouted. Just as he grabbed Inuyasha's head to pull, a gun shot rang out, and Naraku fell dead. When Inuyasha fell to the ground, Dr. K and Dr. S were at his side instantly.

"Inuyasha?" said Dr. K holding his head up. Inuyasha started to cough up blood.

"Dr. K?" he said opening his eyes weakly. "Where's Tet?" Dr. K found the teddy bear beside her. She grabbed it and put it in his arms. "Tet…" he said smiling as she held it tightly against him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, but he didn't reply. Dr. K closed his eyes, and gently set his head down. "Good bye Inuyasha."


End file.
